


Left in Dust

by OfficialFandomTrash (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe- Mafiatale, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Father, Pansexual Character, Pretending to Be Gay, Protective Siblings, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Mt. Ossa, being homosexual, or anything gay, is basically on the same level as murder in any other mountain. Murder is fine though. Not that Khmer and Arial had done it. One thing they didn't expect, though, was their father's anger.</p><p> </p><p>They should have known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left in Dust

They both knew that being homophobic was taught- well, rather, _expected_ , of monsters in Mt. Ossa. Of course, not every dog or Temmie believed in this, perhaps being queer themselves, but anyone would change their line of thinking after seeing how every monster you came across would fight you, or throw insults. Changing your way of thinking, however, is simply a cover-up. No monster truly thought you were born with a mind you can’t change.

The stares and insults could never change Khmer or Arial. Maybe it was the fact that their parents were go-to members of the royal guard. No monster would dare harass them.

Then again… no monster knew Arial had a girlfriend and was bisexual, or that Khmer had a boyfriend in Mt. Perforo, and was pansexual.

But at the same time, Arial’s girlfriend never showed much love for her, even when only Arial was around. And Khmer’s boyfriend didn’t give a second thought if you called them a girl, so he could pass them off as his girlfriend. But, biologically, Khmer’s boyfriend was male.

His mind worked naturally in the way to use the pronoun of what they have at the moment. If they didn’t identify that way, he was fine with it, he’d just have to get used to calling them that. But, _damn_ , was that hard.

Another thing Fells did was always use ‘he’ for a male, ‘she’ for a female. No second thoughts, no questions asked. Maybe that was why everyone just stayed with the gender they were born with.

To other mountains this was _bullshit_.

Other mountains were very accepting, but maybe they had just never had a bad king ruling. Maybe they had never had a royal guard with a lust for blood. Maybe they saw Mt. Ossa as something evil and something that needed to be destroyed, and they’d be right!

Of course they’d be right. But they’d fail because of how strong and bloodlusty their army was.

Although no one would dare make fun of the children of the Great Sir Thorn, he was probably the most homophobic monsters in Mt. Ossa. Why did Khmer think it was a good idea to tell him?

So there Khmer stood in front of his father, Thorn’s arms crossed. Vine standing not too far behind him, holding her own hands. Arial stood behind him. Her ears back, looking down, hair shading her face. Khmer sighed, gritting his teeth.

_This was hell._

“Alright. So.” Khmer started, he almost had to force out his voice. “There’s something I’ve been needing to tell both of you.”

Thorn tilted his head with a glance back at his wife. “So, get on with it.”

“W-well… I’m pansexual…” Khmer muttered, just to get it out.

“And that means?” Vine demanded. The hiss she had given told him she already knew the answer. Maybe his father didn’t, he’d not know.

“That I love anyone, no matter gender or lack of one. Basically, I’m straight, gay, and-” he took a second to think. “I can fall in love with anyone if they’re living. And I have a boyfriend.”

Thorn and Vine stared at eachother. They did know what it meant, they just wanted to see if he would say it.

“And… you’re _serious_?” His father hissed, fur spiking.

“A’hundred-percent.” Khmer muttered, muscles tensing. He knew what he would do.

“Then leave. You’re not welcome in this house anymore.”

No matter how many times he was told this would happen, his uncle had told him to many times to count, he knew he’d be kicked out. It wasn’t the worst though. At least his father wasn’t trying to kill him.

Khmer nudged Arial in the side with an elbow. Their parent s noticed the gesture, and the blush that now covered her face.

“And I’m bisexual… someone who loves male and females… I have a girlfriend.”

Thorn growled. “Get the hell out of this house.”

“What…? But-” Arial stammered, had she never listened to their uncle? She must have known this would happen. She should’ve….

Thorn’s eyes started to glow a blood-red color, his ears falling back. He quickly moved a hand, summoning bone attacks from the ground. Arial just barley dodged them.

“Get the hell out of this house!”

Khmer quickly grabbed his sister’s hand, running out of the house- not caring to close the door. All they could do was run. They wouldn’t die for their sexuality. They wouldn’t die to the hands of their father. They ran until they realized they were in Frostid Forest.

Arial panted, glancing back. Thorn hadn’t followed them. She stretched her arms above her head.

“So. Plan?” She asked.

“What do you mean?”

Arial rolled her eyes, “Look. I really didn’t know he’d do that, alright? You know I’m always playing with Tempus and Wyvie.” She sighed. “We won’t survive being gay here.”

“They won’t-” Khmer stopped himself. Yes. People would know. He knew they shared the same thought as Arial met his eyes. Amber and red. The almost soft childlikeness of hers compared to his deep amber pools would make anyone reconsider staring at them.

Yet, at the same time he could still see she was terrified. No matter what she tried to say or do, her eyes would always give away her feelings. As did his. He hated it.

People could read them too easily.

“Plan: Go to Mt. Perforo. Hope Blue or Sitka lets us stay for a while.”

“I was thinking Edge and Sci…”

“They have three kids, Ares.”

“Yeah… but Angel… he’s like, the one friend I have.”

“You have a girlfriend.” Khmer reminded her as sadness and a hint of… lust filled her eyes. She just grunted in response.

Khmer grabbed her hand, but she didn’t look up. With a snap of his fingers, they were in the more city-like Mt. Perforo. Really. It was like New York, but not.

Arial smiled, starting to walk on the street. “Your Queen awaits, m’lord.”

Khmer blushed, “Please, Ares. Don’t ruin him for me.”

“Ah… c’mon. You already have ruined him.”

Khmer sighed. Leading her along since she’d never been to this world. Arial’s eyes clouded.

“What’ll you tell him…?” She asked. She clearly wouldn’t make excuses for him. He didn’t even have one. The truth would sound horrible. Sitka might cry from it.

_Oh… Oh..! Oh, shit!_


End file.
